


Touch Up

by seamurmurs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Junkrat, not mentioned but i wanted to clarify, roadie paints junkrats nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamurmurs/pseuds/seamurmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the paint starts to crack, it's time for a touch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Overwatch fic, and I had a good time writing it. I have a few good ideas for the trashmen so I will hopefully write longer ones soon.  
> Also, points for those who can guess the title ref ;3

A day like today was rare, when nothing was was being stolen, nothing was exploding, nothing happening. Of course Roadhog appreciated it, being able to sit and just breath for a second without almost getting killed was a blessing in itself.  
The small shack they were holed up in provided enough shelter from the rain that harmed everything and everyone it touched. Thankfully, they found it just as Junkrat noticed the clouds becoming darker than usual, and as soon as that first drop hit, they both knew it would be a while before anyone would able to travel the Outback again. Roadhog, on one hand, was fine with waiting however long it would take. He took the time to relax, and fix up the polish on his nails.  
It had been awhile and the old polish was cracked and peeling off. He briefly remembers a time before everything went to hell, when he would paint his nails every few days and had different colors. Of course, that was Mako that enjoyed that luxury.  
Roadhog huffed, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He finished and carefully brought his mask up, just enough to expose his mouth, and blew over the wet polish. 

Junkrat, on the other hand, hated days like this.

He usually watched Rat put together explosives and traps with steady, dirt and gunpowder streaked hands and his eyes so focused he sometimes would lose track of time, or if he was at it long enough, where he was. Junkrat would also draw out new weapons and plans on old filthy scraps of paper with a scrawl that was ineligible to everyone except him. If his boss had something to do, he was focused, and Roadhog's job was that much easier.

It was when he didn't have anything to do that Roadhog saw his hands shake and his eyes flick from one spot to another without ever settling on anything in particular. This was Junkrat on edge, shaky from his nerves and impulse and everything all coming together after the day had ended all too quick. When his hands weren't occupied, they found other ways to move. Sometimes, if it his nerves weren't too bad, he'd just pick at the dirt, or even just scrape the paint and rust off his prosthetics. When it'd get bad enough, he'd prod at various cuts and bruises that never seemed to fully heal, and if it came down to it- which it usually did- he would pick at his nails until the skin underneath was showing and red. 

He was getting frustrated and looked about as close to blowing up as the explosive in his hand. Curses spilled from his lips and his brows creased together as if intimidating the bomb in his hand would make it work right. Hog hoped it didn't, especially because if it did it would have went off right in his face, sending who knows what into his head, and that's something he knows neither of them wants to deal with. Eventually, he just throws it off towards the corner of the room, arms crossed and scowling. Roadhog placed his mask back over his face and stood, crossing the room with the bottle of polish with him and he sat himself down next to Junkrat.  
He let out a grunt to get his attention but Rat just kept his eyes fixed down. He was breathing uneven, and his eyes had a wet shine to them as he continued to glare at the failed trap.

"Jamison"

That got his attention, and his eyes flicked towards him. Roadhog put his right hand out, palm up. Junkrat just stared at him, confused and frustrated, looking as if he'll snap at any moment.  
He again gestured with his hand, muttering a simple "touch up" as an answer as he waits patiently, something he's learned to do since meeting him. Junkrat loses the scowl and looks down at his own nails, which are now chipped and uneven.  
He looks back up and nods, settling down as he places his hand in hogs'. With that, Roadhog begins to apply the new polish.  
He's careful to cradle Junkrat's hand in his own, and avoids getting polish anywhere else besides the nail. It's somewhat difficult for him, working with such a smaller hand, but Hog has been painting both their nails for almost a year now. He's halfway done the first coat when he notices the small smile that has taken the place Rat's scowl, and he feels himself smile underneath the mask. By the time he starts the second coat, Junkrat's whole mood has turned around, returning to the giggly, wide eyed, walking bomb of a man that he usually is. 

Jamie grinned as he finished up, Hog wiping some of the polish off that had ended up on the skin with his thumb.  
He let go of Junkrat's hand and watched as Jaime giggled and held it up, admiring his work.  
"Wish they'd last longer."  
Rat laughed at that and leaned forward, putting his open, dirty palms in Hogs face. "Ya' know I got hot hands, can't help it."  
Roadhog snorted and held up his own hand with an unseen smirk, "Mine last for at least a week. It'd help if ya'd stopped messing with them."  
"Oh, shut it." Junkrat laughed again and he could tell that everything is okay for now. "'Sides, I know ya' like paintin' me nails." Junkrat went back to admiring his hand, taking extra care to let them dry properly. "Real beaut, Roadie."

"Yeah, just don't go messin' them up again."


End file.
